


Polygrumps Drabbles

by MidwestChopper



Series: Shipgrumps Fics [7]
Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O Headcanons, Coitus Interruptus, Domestic Headcanon, F/M, Group Sex, Living Room Dancing, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sometimes but rarely SFW, Tags to be updated as new postings are made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from polygremps.tumblr.com featuring pretty much every possible pairing of Arin/Suzy/Dan/Mark and sometimes Interrupting Barry! Kinks abound and prompts are accepted and encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to polygremps:  
> ego(flap)bangiplier in which they're having sex in the grump room and then either ross, barry or kevin walk in and go "TIME. AND. A PLACE. JESUS.

“Damn, Arin was supposed to bring me the capture footage an hour ago. Guess I have to do everything myself around here.” Barry pushed himself away from the keyboard and rose from his chair. The Grump Space was weirdly quiet for a Tuesday afternoon, but since Mark had been crashing with them there were a lot more impromptu lunches and outings. It was kind of nice, he mused, everyone was entertained and he and Kevin had more peace to keep them productive. He reached the door of the “official” Grump Room and, still lost in thought, walked right in.

The menu music of a long-forgotten game mingled in the air with the wet sounds of kisses and the thick smacks of skin on skin. On the floor, Arin was fondling Suzy as Mark thrust harshly into her and Dan pressed gentle but heated kisses up Mark’s back. Moans came from the occupied pile of bodies every now and then, and the room reeked of sweat and sex.

Barry threw his arm across his eyes. “JESUS CHRIST. THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE FOR THIS. THIS IS NEITHER OF THOSE.” Eyes still covered, he edged over to the recording console, clumsily unplugged the hard drive with one hand, and scuttled out of the room as fast as he could without tripping over anybody. He slammed the door behind him and sank down against it, running a hand over his flushed, hot face. He could hear giggling turn into all-out laughter behind him as his mind raced. There was no way he was going to burn that image out of his brain… but the more he thought about it, the less sure he was that he wanted to forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Polygrumps thought

Arin and Dan buy a new bookshelf to hold some games in the Grump Space. When they go to put it together Arin’s like “I can do this, no problem!” and Dan is like “Shouldn’t we read the instructions…?” and tries to make sense of the diagrams.

They spend three hours trying to assemble a four-shelf bookshelf, lose half the screws in the carpet, have a small-scale Arin frustration meltdown, and end up ordering Chinese food.

They sit on the couch eating shrimp fried rice and watching Suzy put the shelf together in fifteen minutes as she mumbles about how her boys couldn’t function without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music and relationships

Arin and Dan playing around one day with Dan’s iPod hooked up to some speakers and playing in the background

And Arin goes over and starts messing with it, flipping through all of Dan’s not-super-mainstream music and giving him some shit about it

And he puts it on shuffle and hits “next” a few times and then “Simple Man” by Lynyrd Skynyrd comes on and Arin is all “Holy shit dude, this is so school-dance-slow-song” and Dan raises his eyebrow and is like “Well come dance with me then” and Arin’s like “Dude, that’s so cheesy” so Dan goes over to him and forcibly takes Arin’s hands and puts them on his shoulders and then puts his hands on Arin’s waist and they just dance far apart like awkward kids for the first verse

But by the end of the song Arin’s head is resting on Dan’s chest because Dan pulled him close somewhere after the first chorus and wrapped him in his arms and they’re just swaying softly from side to side, kind of choked up at how in love they feel and lost in the moment


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you like Alpha/Beta/Omega type stuff? And if you do, what do you think the Grumps and Markiplier would be?  
> [This is less of a drabble and more of a character notes bit, feel free to skip past!]

###  Yes I do! I’ve totally been mulling this over for a couple days, and here’s what I’ve got. This is for the Egoflapbangiplier polyship, because that’s my catch-all Grumpiplier ship. My A/B/O headcannon is the kind where the roles are an evolutionary thing but strictly hormonal, so no mpreg, but the societal attitudes are still that Alphas are the “leaders” and Omegas are the “breeders”.

I think Mark would definitely be an Omega, he seems really maternal and coupled with how reserved he seems to be in his personal life, he’s set up perfectly for the “breeding” role. The pack adopted him in pretty quickly after they met him, everyone could feel the instant “click” of how well he fit with them. Since he doesn’t have kids/pups, he takes care of everyone else and their comfort/happiness is the best thing in the world to him.

Dan is definitely a Beta, just because he’s too relaxed for me to peg him as one of the extremely hormonally-driven roles. I can see him taking care of the Omegas through their heat cycle in ways that Suzy as a hormonally-driven Alpha might not have in the forefront of her mind, like keeping food and cooling packs in the house and cleaning slick off the furniture/making sure any destroyed clothes/furniture/etc are replaced. Not that he’s left out though, he loves that the pack fully includes him, even though he can’t lead or breed. 

Arin would also be an Omega, and he’d be the “slutty” kind that you see in smut fics a lot. He wouldn’t pay a lot of attention to when his heats were due and suddenly the house/Grump Space is full of heat hormones and everyone’s blindsided and overcome by instincts because he didn’t warn them that it was coming and it throws everyone into a frenzy for a few days, especially Mark and Suzy because…

Suzy would definitely be the Alpha. She cares so fiercely for her little pack of boys and she’d protect them from absolutely anything. She keeps everybody in line and makes sure that they’re focused on taking care of themselves, too. In addition, when in the bedroom with the pack she’s a total Domme [not just because of her status as an Alpha, but that helps].

All in all, they’re a happy little group full of love and respect for each other. 


End file.
